There are few studies in the literature that examine yoga in minority or diverse populations but none specifically address rheumatic disease. The goal of this pilot study is to determine the feasibility and acceptability of providing yoga to an urban, minority population with arthritis. Our plan is to use the pilot data to design future yoga interventions in this population that will require further testing. The protocol was originally approved on 5/22/2012. This study is ongoing, 34 subjects have been enrolled to date. Attending the first yoga class is considered the starting point for the study, only 17 subjects have met this starting point to date. An amendment was approved on 7/8/14 to add 5 additional SLE patients to test the acceptability/feasibility of the current study design for this rheumatic disease diagnosis. Assessments will be made from a convenience sample of 20 participants (with rheumatoid and osteoarthritis) undergoing an 8-week program of yoga classes consisting of 60-minute sessions, twice a week. The yoga classes are designed especially for people with arthritis. Psychosocial measures are assessed at the beginning of the study and at the completion of taking yoga classes twice a week for 8-weeks. Physical function measures are assessed through NIH Rehabilitation Medicine. For this study self care is defined as adopting behaviors (regularly doing yoga) that improve physical and mental well-being and may decrease arthritis symptoms and side effects. Acceptability of this study will be evaluated based on the response rate, percent of classes completed, exit interview comments and the percent of patients continuing yoga after 3 months. Feasibility will be determined based on exit interview comments and qualitative data. Qualitative field notes will be kept to monitor/document related to issues such as site capability (location/space), personnel (bilingual yoga teachers/investigators), equipment (computers/yoga props), and the amount of modifications needed. A record will be kept of eligible patients who decline and reasons for declining.